


Teething

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Tord, M/M, Patryk is a tired dad, babies are so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Baby Tord won't stop crying! What can Patryk do?





	

Sometimes babies just cry for no reason, just to get attention or to test out their new voice.  
'Helpful.' Patryk thought, throwing the book in the bin as he held Tord against his chest while the baby cried, who, until up to this point, he had been the quietest baby he'd ever seen.  
He was a strange baby who ate food without argument and didn't really play with his toys, so for him to suddenly begin crying made Patryk worry.  
He'd been trying every single thing to get the boy to stop, short of Paul's suggestion of whiskey on his dummy, and they'd been up since 6am, it was now 3pm and the baby was _still_ crying.  
"Oh baby, what's wrong?" He let out a heaving sigh as he switched shoulders and began to bounce the baby against his chest.

He was running out of ideas, and at this point even Paul's stupid suggestion was beginning to sound logical, if not for Tord, then for him, he shook the thought away quickly, he'd been sober for years now, and no six month old was going to end it! He began to hum as he bounced him, at first quietly, until suddenly he was singing very softly, it wasn't a special song, and Patryk was no Cher, but he noticed that Tord's ear shattering cries had died down just the slightest, so he kept it up. "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." He kissed his baby's forehead and noticed the infant's face was almost dripping with snot, tears and drool. "Oh, Tordy bear, you're such a mucky pup." He chuckled to himself and moved his index finger to wipe away his tears, the baby took his finger into his chubby hand and examined it at first, before opening his mouth and shoving the digit inside. 'No problem.' Thought Patryk, until he felt the baby bite down and he almost yelled. 'He's _teething_.' He sighed.

"My poor little man, do your teeth hurt, hm?" He'd actually stopped crying and Patryk could finally hear the real world again, including the click of the door opening. "Fuck, it's quiet." Paul stepped into the living room and watched as Patryk bounced Tord for a second before stepping over to them and stroking Tord's thin, blonde hair until it stood up like a mohican. "Hey, little trooper, did you have a good five year cry?" He cooed and Tord gurgled around Patryk's finger. "He's teething." Paul rubbed the back of his neck.

"I had a hunch, but I wasn't too sure. Either way I got him one of those rings." Patryk bent at the hip to kiss him on the lips. "You're a blessing." He then watched as Paul took out the small teething ring, which was yellow with Winnie the Pooh smiling on top, and then a bottle of Jack Daniel's. "Aaand, I got this too." Patryk laughed. "Scratch that, you're a curse."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big fan of babies.  
> Unless my OTP are raising their own apparently.  
> Anyway, I still very much love my tiny Tord and expect lots more of the these little drabbles, as it distracts me from Home.  
> Also, AO3 is setting it out in a odd way, apologies. I'm trying to fix it.


End file.
